


A little lesson

by Alekity1linxi



Category: The slimarillion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekity1linxi/pseuds/Alekity1linxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>依旧是可爱的小迈荣和米神的故事，然而我喜欢学院风啊…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little lesson

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧写给我哥哥的，也献给我爱的迈荣～

迈荣推开门低头走了进去，门在他的身后重重的合上。他没有理会坐在一起看文件的曼威和一如，他膝盖一弯直直地跪在地上，低着头艰难地喊了一声，“主人。”  
米尔寇穿着黑色的大衣，他正在办公桌旁边打印材料，他一改以往的温柔，冷冷的看了一眼跪在地上一直颤抖着的迈荣，“怎么不去上课？”  
“今天下午没有课了…”迈荣糯糯的应到，“主人...荣儿知错了...”连头都不该抬一点点。旁边的一如走了过来要扶他起来，却被米尔寇叫住，“你让他跪着，好好想想自己最近都干了些什么！”  
一如看了看微微颤抖着的迈荣，心下不忍，她轻轻的抚摸了他金黄色的小卷发，倒让迈荣的头低的更低了一些。  
曼威虽然早就对米尔寇有时候会惩罚迈荣这件事此习以为常了，但小迈荣这么害怕的时候实在不多，他清晰的看到小迈荣撑着的手臂微微打颤，不由得也心疼起来，“米尔寇，他手上有伤，你要罚换个办法，孩子疼你就不心疼？”  
米尔寇这时也认真的看了看孩子，迈荣乖巧的跪在地上，金黄色的头发如水银泻地一般摊铺在身后，他的头深深的埋在两臂之间，雪白的颈部上，昨日“恩爱”过的红痕一览无余。  
想到这他就生气，明明警告过孩子不能出去玩乐就忘乎所以，还是能被人灌醉还被下了好一剂量的春药，要不是自己去找的早，恐怕就不仅仅只看到他给别人口交的场面了。  
迈荣自然知道自己做的出格，早上醒来以后米尔寇依旧做好了早餐温柔的叫他来吃，他本来以为还像以前那样认个错就会好，然而他的主人却再没跟他说过一句多余的话，这些都让他一阵的慌乱。他整个早上一直不安的想，上课都集中不了注意力，但他仍然是下定决心来求他的主人原谅他，他怎么惩罚他都好，这是这样晾着他真的让他心碎的快要哭出来。  
米尔寇看着他快要哭出来的表情，还是不忍心继续让他受罪，知道孩子因为自己不理他肯定是慌了，要不然也不能直接跑过来就跪下道歉。他怎么会不心疼，哪怕是在酒吧里看到他的时候也是心疼多于气愤的，想着要给他个教训，自己又下不了狠心真的晾着他，于是他上前了几步拍了拍迈荣的肩膀，伸出手去扶他，“起来，我带你去吃午饭。”  
迈荣借力起身，他有些不安的看了看自己的主人，抿了抿嘴唇低下头说了句好的就再也不敢说话了。  
米尔寇回头看了看曼威和一如，“一起去吃午饭吧？”  
他俩看了看课表都说自己下午还有课，就先在学校里吃了。米尔寇也表示明白，就带着迈荣走了出去。  
曼威趁他还没走出去赶忙拉住他，他嘱托着说，“你上次打小迈荣的伤还没全好，你别太狠了。”  
米尔寇苦笑一声，“我打完他我从来都是自己心疼的要命，他倒是也没长个教训。”迈荣站在门外，他小心的听着，眼眶不由得微微红了，又听他的主人说，“我倒不是气他去喝酒去浪，他不懂得保护自己，我心疼又有个什么用？他又不懂。”  
主人...  
其实我懂...  
我一而再再而三的挑战您容忍的底线，我只是想看您多么在乎我...  
我只是...太离不开您了...  
主人，我知错了，您怎么...怎么惩罚我我都是认的。  
米尔寇带着他吃了家旁边的餐馆，他们面对面坐下的时候他注意到迈荣的眼圈红红的，眼眶里盛满了泪水，他麻木的看着菜单，心里却不知道在想什么。米尔寇赶紧点了些他平时爱吃的打发了服务员去做，然后赶紧摸了摸迈荣放在桌子上的手，当下也是心疼的安慰了一句，“别哭，宝贝先吃饭，什么事都回家再说。”  
没想到迈荣突然崩盘了一样的抱着他的手哭了出来，米尔寇从来没见过他这样哭过，他就趴在自己的臂弯里面安静的哭着，如果不是因为他肩胛骨剧烈的耸动，可能他只会认为是趴在桌子上小憩。可是他知道孩子的确是在哭，他能感受到他的身体激烈颤抖着，以及心里那无措而又绝望的情怀。  
这下米尔寇有点慌了，他倒不是怕别人有奇怪的眼神看着他们，他只是不知道现在应该说些什么。正当他想拍拍他，安慰安慰他的时候迈荣抬起头，躲避着他的眼睛，“我，我去趟洗手间...”  
米尔寇点了点头，过了约有五分多钟迈荣才回来，而饭菜什么的已经基本上齐了，他安静的吃着，米尔寇给他夹进碗里面的他也都一声不响的吃了下去。他的脸刚刚洗过已经没什么痕迹，只是微微发红的眼眶还是能看出孩子心里的委屈。  
开车回到家里，米尔寇拿出钥匙开了门，回头去牵迈荣的手还能感受到他微微的颤抖，米尔寇现在只想把孩子抱到床上好好的哄着他睡个午觉，至于那之后的事情他到不想现在说什么。  
然而迈荣没让他这么做，刚进了家门他就挣脱了米尔寇的手坚决的跪在了地板上，“主人，请您...惩罚我...”  
米尔寇挑挑眉梢，拉了他起来，“罚自然是要罚，但你现在刚吃完饭，先睡觉起来再说。”  
“不，主人，荣儿知道错了。”他握着米尔寇的手神情肃穆的说着，“荣儿知道主人会心疼我，还仗着您的宠爱为所欲为，我昨天只是想看看您有什么反应，不是真的想...造成那样的后果，是我的错，是我咎由自取，只是还连累了主人心疼我。”他放开米尔寇的手，垂下头继续说：“这样的我真的不配您爱护，可您虽然生气...却依然，依然对我那么好...荣儿知错了，这种错误荣儿再也不会犯了，请主人狠狠的惩罚我......”  
“不怪我晾着你了？”米尔寇挑眉，伸手在孩子脸上抹了一把让孩子把头抬起来，孩子这么说让他还是很释怀，起码明白了他的苦心。“狠狠罚你？我难道不会心疼？”  
迈荣脸一红，“主人...荣儿没有委屈，不是因为这个，如果主人一直不理我我也不会委屈，是荣儿自己不够好，主人怎么罚都是应该的，荣儿真的明白了，我不会再做这样的傻事了。”  
“既然这样，那么我们来好好谈谈昨天的事。”米尔寇很高兴，起码孩子还是理解自己的，这就够了，米尔寇自然明白他这些出格举动的初衷，如果没有什么伤害性的话，他也会配合的让孩子感受到自己的在乎，让他明白他是很深的爱着他的。  
迈荣点了点头，起身从茶几下面拿出以前他无比惧怕的那根很粗的藤条，走到米尔寇的前面乖巧的跪下，恭敬的用双手捧着给他。“主人...请您...”  
“用这个打你能受得住吗？上次的伤还没好吧？”他拾起迈荣的手看了他手心里还没消肿的伤口，有些无奈的说。  
迈荣把头低了低，红着脸小声说，“您...您可以打...后面...”  
米尔寇这才接过他的藤条点了点沙发的扶手，迈荣很自觉的趴了上去，只听到嗖嗖的两声，他却意料之外的没有任何痛感，他疑惑的回头，他的主人正往自己的手臂上抽第三下，被他一把抓住，在左手心里留下一道血痕。  
迈荣的第一反应是这么狠，主人是要有多么疼，于是他根本不记得顾及自己左手的伤，直接去看米尔寇的手臂。他眼眶里泛出点点水光，他颤声道，“我都知道我犯了错误，你往狠里罚我就好了...你，你这是干什么，你这样...”他甚至都忘记了作为他的主人他应该喊“您”。  
米尔寇温柔的抚去他的泪水，“乖，我只是想让你明白我打你我会更心疼，说来说去怎么罚你都是想让你更好，你所有受得苦，我都会因为爱你而感同身受，所以不用我再教你要保护好自己吧？”  
迈荣眼里面满含泪水，他愣愣的摇着头，“不...不，主人...别这样，我真的不会再有下次了，我会保护好自己的，您...您相信我，我不会再让您心疼了。”  
“宝贝这就明白了我很高兴，现在来说你的错误吧。”他用藤条轻轻的点了点扶手，“趴着，数到十五。”  
迈荣趴到扶手上面，米尔寇上前褪了他的裤子，迈荣不由一抖，他白皙的长腿在空气中微微颤抖，让米尔寇都有些下不去手。  
啪，他打在大腿根的位置，这是他知道的迈荣最怕的位置，迈荣疼的身体扬了一下，“一，谢谢主人。”  
第二下依旧是原来的位置，盖在刚刚的伤口上，迈荣“嘶...”的一声，但还是没忘记要向他的主人道了谢，“二，谢谢主人...”  
一直到第五下都是重叠在那一道伤口的上面，当他说“五，谢谢主人...”的时候，米尔寇明显的感受到了他声音在发颤，他看了看那道要渗血的伤口，轻轻的拍了拍他的腰。“还能行么？”  
迈荣回头看了他一眼，其实他心里知道主人这次打的算比较狠了，但自己真的错的离谱，他倒是希望他的主人自许这样打他，这才能帮他缓解自己心里的负罪感，于是他回应说，“还好...呜...能换个位置么...这里太疼了...”  
米尔寇点了点头，换了个偏上的位置又落下五下，迈荣堪堪的报数并表示感谢，这十下打完之后他感到迈荣的衣服都被汗水浸湿了。他拍了拍他的后背，“起来吧…”  
“可是...还没打完...”迈荣有些诧异，虽然以前不是没有过这种情况，但那都是他反复的求饶之后的事，可是这次也“才...才打了十下啊主人...”  
“宝贝儿记住教训了么？”米尔寇把迈荣的衣服往下拉了拉让衣服的边刚好不至于盖住他的伤口。  
“记住了，可是...”仅仅是这些惩罚就够了么...我毕竟，那么的过分...  
“那就够了，在以后我也不会再像以前那样那么狠的罚你了，只要你觉得记住了教训，就可以喊停，懂么？”  
迈荣震惊的点了点头，爬起来的第一件事便是拽过主人的手臂，“主人...”  
米尔寇揉着他的头发笑了笑，“没事，这不算什么。”  
迈荣坚持要为他上药，一边抹着一边保证到自己再也不会做伤害自己的事了，米尔寇欣慰的把他搂到自己的怀里，让他趴在自己的膝盖上给他轻轻揉着身后的伤口，又把他渗着血的左手放在自己的手心里面轻轻的上药，处理好了这才把他打横的抱到卧室，哄他睡了午觉，两人都起来的时候已经是晚上七点多了。  
他轻轻的拍了拍迈荣，“有没有想吃的东西我去做啊？”  
“订外卖吧...”


End file.
